Vulcan's Forge (novel)
Introduction (blurb) In the grand tradition of the New York Times bestsellers Spock's World and Sarek, Vulcan's Forge explores the past and present of one of Star Trek's most popular characters -- and of the ancient culture that forged him. Just over a year ago, Captain James T. Kirk was lost to the Nexus while saving the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-B]] from destruction. Aboard the science ship ''Intrepid II'', Captain Spock, commanding some of his old crewmates, must face the loss of his closest friend. But while still in mourning for one friend, he must come to the aid of another. Decades ago, as a teenager, Spock had teamed up with David Rabin, the young son of a Starfleet captain, to fight an attempted coup on Vulcan that would have turned the planet's people away from the path of logic. Now a Starfleet officer, Captain David Rabin has been assigned to a harsh desert world much like Vulcan, where the Federation is determined to protect the lives of the inhabitants. But Rabin's efforts are being sabotaged and he has asked for Spock's help against the unknown forces that may well destroy the society he had come to save. While reflecting on his youthful adventure with David Rabin -- the adventure that set him on the path to Starfleet -- Spock joins with Rabin to face an enemy out of their past and confront deadly Romulan treachery. In the process Spock will decide if the path of his life now leads back toward the family traditions he had once sought to escape. In Vulcan's Forge, Captain Spock faces his greatest challenge and his most difficult choice. Summary References Characters :Shara Albright • Amanda • Arakan-ikaran • Atherton • Avrak • • Chase • Clayton • Diver • • Rustam Kavousi • Kharik • Sern Leshon • Liverakos • Leonard McCoy • Frances Mercier • Ozmani • Faisal Prince • David Rabin • Nechama Rabin • Revered Elder • • Ruanek • Sarek • Sered • Spock • Stonn • T'Lar of Gol • T'Pau • Nyota Uhura Aesculapius • Allah • Apollo • Azetbur • Johann Sebastian Bach • Bonner the Stochastic • Marc Chagall • Pavel Chekov • Citation • • Devil • Eater of Souls/Khar Hakai • • Equipoise • Fiery One • John Ford • God • Goliath • Hygeia • I-Chaya • Job • Kheral • James T. Kirk • • Mahdi • Man o' War • Josef Mengele • Nanclus • Old Man of the Mountain • Panacaea • Pardek • Abdullah Prince • Queen of Sheba • Rharik • Scheherazade • Montgomery Scott • Seabiscuit • Khan Noonien Singh • Solomon • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Tooth Fairy • T'Pring • T'Resik • War Admiral • John Wayne • Yemada Starships and vehicles : (Romulan warbird) • • ''Galileo'' model shuttlecraft • ( science vessel) Beech 4000 (plane) • • cruiser • ( ) • • • • • Locations :40 Eridani A • al-Stakna Mountains • the galaxy • • Loki • Mount Seleya • Obsidian • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rupathan Range • Shikahr • Taragi-shar Range • te-Vikram caves • Te-wisat-karak • • Vulcan's Forge • Womb of Fire Aqaba • Broadway • Camp Khitomer • Earth • Erebus • Hell • Israel • Janus VI • Kentucky • Mutara Nebula • Nairobi • Negev • New Hampton • New Persia • Norpin colony • Plains of Gol • Public School 29 • Romulus • Rub al-Khali • Saudi Arabia • Sinai National Preserve • Tarin IV • Tennessee Races and cultures :Andorian • Human (Arab • British • Iranian • Israeli • Terran) • Obsidian native • Romulan • Vulcan Horta • Human (Aztec • Bedouin • Chinese • Egyptian • Eskimo • Indian • Turk) • Klingon States and organizations :Adepts of Gol • Benak Haran • • Federation Council • Federation Security • Federation Starfleet • Hashashiyun • House Minor Strevon • Knesset • Nazi • Romulan Intelligence • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical Corps • ''te-Vikram'' • Turani • United Federation of Planets • United States of Africa • United States of America • Vulcan Science Academy • White Stone Clan Ranks and titles :agronomist • ambassador • archivist • artist • bartender • • cadet • captain • Captain of the Hosts • centurion • chef • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • crewman • diplomat • doctor • drill sergeant • engineer • ensign • first officer • First Student • geologist • healer • helmsman • hermit • historian • • junior lieutenant • knight • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • master conductor • mayor • medical officer • meteorologist • officer • oncologist • paleoarcheologist • physician • pilot • Praetor • priest-king • prince • princess • psychiatrist • sailor • scholar • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • senator • shaman • slave • spy • subcenturion • surgeon • tailor • teacher • technician • transporter chief • waiter • warrior • weapons officer • witch • xenodiplomat • yeoman Science and technology :adrenaline • alkaline • antibiotics • antimatter • antiseptic • atmosphere • atom • blaster • blood • bone • bone marrow • brain • cachexia • calculus • • cannon • carcinoma • centimeter • chronometer • cipher level D • cipher level F • cloaking device • clone • collapsing rod • command chair • common cold • communicator • computer • coriolis storm • corona • Desert silicosis • drug • duotronic • earthquake • egg • electron • elevator • energy weapon • • fire • firestarter • flash flood • force shield • galaxy • genetic splicing • geology • geyser • gravity • G-type star • gun • hail • hair • heart • heart attack • holographic sketchcube • hour • hydroponics • hydrostatics • hypertamoxifen • hypospray • ice • impulse engine • ion flux • ionization • ion storm • keyboard • keypad • kidney • kilometer • landing gear • laser • laser cannon • laser pistol • laser rifle • laser scalpel • lava • lexorin • life support • liver • lung • mallet • Mark Eight tricorder • mathematics • matter • medicine • medkit • melanoma • metastasis • meteorology • meter • minute • mutation • nebula • oil • oncology • orbit • oxygen • ozone layer • phaser • photon torpedo • • pistol • pneumonia • poison • portable generator • power cell • probe • projectile rifle • protein • protoplaser • psychology • radiation • radiation badge • rain • rainbow • recombinant interferon • rib • rifle • root • sandstorm • scalpel • scanner • scientific outpost • second • sensor • Series 4124 power cell • shields • skeleton • sling • slingshot • solar flare • solar power • sonic scan • space • spectroscopic analysis • star • starbase • star map • starship • star system • stratosphere • sulfur • sunspot • thermal blanket • Thomas Adjustable Power Cell • time • trachoma • translator • transmitter • transporter • tricorder • tri-ox compound • tumor • turbolift • turbo-prop • viewscreen • volcano • warp engine • warp factor • wheel • whip • xenobiology Lifeforms :alien • animal • beetle • bird • bloodhound • boktarik • camel • cameloid • carnivore • challik • chicken • chuchaki • coffee bean • desert legume • dog • elephant • evergreen • felinoid • fish • flower • fowl • frog • fruit • goat • goose • grain • greyhound • grub • haran • hayalit • herb • hikiri • horse • humanoid • insect • ''khara'' bush • lara bird • le-matya • liak • lichen • lizard • maggot • magnolia • orchid • palm tree • pepper • pig • plant • qatarak • quadrotriticale • reptile • Rigelian flatworm • rose • sehlat • serenti • serpent • shavokh • siniki • snake • spider • tatri • tree • vegetable • Vulcanoid Other references :2247 • 2296 • "Air on the G String" • ale • Aliekum salaam • amphitheatre • Anglic • Arabic • armor • asteroid • bacon • barbecue • basalt • "Beauty and the Beast" • beer • • Belmont • Bible • book • bourbon • brazier • bridge • brig • bronze • bulkhead • candle • canteen • captain's log • cardboard • cartography • century • Chant of Generations • charcoal • city • civil war • clairvoyance • clothing • club • coffee • confetti • cooking stone • craps • • dagger • Dark Ages • day • decade • demon • desert • deuteronomy • dilithium • Disciplines of Gol • distress call • docking bay • doll • dome • dropcloth • drum • emotion • engineering • English language • ethanol • Expulsion • Faerie Folk • fal-tor-pan • Farsi • Federation Protectorate • Federation Standard • filibuster • first contact • fizzbin • flute • fortress • gallows • glass • glyph • • government • Great House • Guys and Dolls • Hebrew • history • Holy Challenge of Combat • homeworld • honeycomb • hot dog • hotel • hull • insignia • iron • Islam • Jane's Fighting Ships • jewel • Judaism • kahs-wan • katra • Kentucky Derby • ke-tar-yatar • ke-tarya • Kindly Fool • knife • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Kolinahr • kung-fu • laboratory • language • Lawrence of Arabia • L'chaim • limestone • lirpa • logic • Lunikkh ta-Vik • lytherette • Makkhoi • marriage • martial arts • meatball • Meccan dagger • metal • military • milk • mint julep • money • month • [[Month of the Raging Durak|Month of the Raging Durak]] • [[Month of the Shining Chara|Month of the Shining Chara]] • Mordor • mountain • movie • music • mythology • nation • New Geneva Conventions • Nobel Prize • nuclear war • ocher • Old High Vulcan • orchestra • outpost • Oxonian • petroglyph • picnic • pictograph • plak-tow • planet • plastic • ''plomik'' soup • Preakness • prejudice • Prime Directive • "The Prince Trapped in Monster Form" • Psyops • puppet • quadrant • quarters • ration bar • red alert • restaurant • Right of Statement • rock • Romulan ale • rubber ducky • salaam • salt • sandwich • Saturday • Saurian brandy • school • science • scroll • sector • Shalom • shish kebab • shore leave • shuttlebay • sickbay • "Sikan and T'Risa" • silk • song • Southern Cavalier • stardate • Starfleet Regulations • statue • steak • steel • suicide • summer • Sunday school • Sundering • Sunstorm Truce • sunveil • supply dump • sword • tal-shaya • "Tale of the Three Princes of Serendip" • Tasmeen • tchah • tea • technology • telepathy • Tennessee bourbon • textbook • theater • transporter room • Triple Crown • uniform • water • Water Ritual • weapon • Western movies • wood • year • yellow alert Related Stories *"Yesteryear" *''Star Trek Generations'' *''Vulcan's Heart'' *"Relics" External Links | nextpocket=Shakedown| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2296| date1=2247| prevdate1=Past Prologue | nextdate1=Don't Call Me Tiny| }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels Category:Hardcovers